cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marge Simpson
Marjorie Jacqueline "Marge" Simpson (née Bouvier) is the homemaker and full-time mom of the Simpson family. She and her husband Homer have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Marge is the moralistic force in her family and often provides a grounding voice in the midst of her family's antics by trying to maintain order in the Simpson household. Aside from her duties at home, Marge has flirted briefly with a number of careers ranging from police officer to anti-violence activist. Appearance Marge usually wears a strapless green dress, strapless white negligee with pink frills and bows (as in The Simpsons Movie), red shoes, and a red pearl necklace. The pearl necklace is a family heirloom and she is seen to have a big drawer full of them. Lisa also wears a pearl necklace, but with white pearls. Doctor Hibbert revealed that she has webbed toes in "Marge in Chains". She remarked that she used to have a "perfect 36-26-36" figure. Personality Marge is a foil to her reckless and impulsive husband. She has high morals and a tendency to be a 'wet blanket' as Homer puts it. She dislikes and tries to avoid taking any sort of risk, can be fearful of new things and has set her life to a routine to the point she has actually worn a groove into the carpet going from the kitchen to the bedroom and the basement from her constant housework. In one episode, it is revealed that, if Marge were to be removed from the town (she was in jail), the entire town of Springfield would fall to bits. Although her level-headedness is often not appreciated, she is needed by everyone in order to maintain stability. She tends to consider anything that isn't completely plain to be amazing or exotic, even if they're not all that special, such as deviled ham opposed to normal ham and buttered noodles opposed to unbuttered noodles. She has also been depicted as a killjoy and attempt to stop things that other characters otherwise find fun. She always believes she has a good reason for doing so even if it's only her that has a problem. She once had Itchy and Scratchy banned because Maggie injured Homer after imitating a scene from the cartoon. She tried to demolish a burlesque house, and she outright says that if something isn't to her taste then no one else should be allowed to enjoy it. Homer sums up his wife when he tells her: "If it were up to Marge, all we would ever do is work and go to church". Marge's plain attitude and love for her family are brought down many times including when she finds a Channell suit and openly admits after going to a country club party that the rich are better than the way her family acts. In addition to her killjoy tendencies, Marge has also been shown to be a hypocrite on several occasions such as secretly keeping Homer's hand gun for herself after disapproving of his use of it so much that he eventually chose to throw it away. History Marge Bouvier once stated she has the same birthday as Randy Quaid (October 1) and in other episode she claimed sharing her birthday with Meg Ryan (November 19), which is contradictory. In another episode, she stated that her birthstone would be emerald if she had been born three months later, indicating that she was born in February. In yet another episode, she claimed May was her birth month. We have also seen Marge's birthday appear on a calendar stating her birthday was on March 19. We have not seen a clear birth year. She is the youngest daughter of the Bouvier family. Marge was raised by her parents, Jacqueline and Clancy Bouvier. She has a pair of big sisters, the joyless twins, Patty and Selma, both of whom vocally disapprove of Homer. Marge attended Springfield Elementary school and in her senior year, she met Homer Simpson. She was wary of Homer at first, but agreed to have a study date with him, only to find out that Homer was only doing this to get her to go to prom with him. She ended up going with Artie Ziff. She regrets going with Artie because he tried to have sex with her afterwards. Artie takes her home and she later picks up Homer, who she finds walking home, in her car. Marge tells him how much she regretted going to the prom with Artie instead of him, causing Homer to somewhat repair the strap of her dress with the corsage he got her. After that decision, her sisters showed their discontent towards him and ultimately thinks he was just wrong for her. However, Selma does show that she's willing to make a sincere attempt to like Homer for Marge's sake, causing him to have a higher opinion of her. Whereas Patty has never attempted to try and is always on Marge's case to leave Homer, thus it's why she and Homer hate each other. (Marge actually met Homer when she was at Camp, but he didn't call himself Homer and she burnt her hair so that it was brown.) After the two started dating for several years, Marge discovered she was pregnant with Bart and she and Homer were married in a small wedding chapel across the state line. Lisa was born soon after and Homer's father Abe bought their house for them. Marge is the mother of the Simpson family, who spends most her time doing housework, caring for Maggie, being supportive of and indulging Lisa and either disciplining or protecting Bart from Homer's wrath. Marge is the only member of the family who encourages church attendance. She also appears to have significant athletic ability. She is bilingual, being fully fluent in French. Her marriage with Homer is also very strong. They once refused to participate in a key party as soon as they realized what a key party was and promptly left, although Homer also took the key jar with them, most likely to find his car keys. Despite these tendencies Marge has had her fair share of wild escapades throughout the show’s history. She was once a police officer in Springfield, took therapy for flight fear, was a real estate agent, sold pretzels, was a painter, was jailed for shoplifting, became a gambling addict, showed alcoholic tendencies, was at one time known as The Listen Lady, was an unwilling participant in a cross-country police chase, overdosed on steroids, cheated on a cooking competition and developed amnesia. Although not a chain smoker like her eldest sisters Patty and Selma, Marge has engaged in smoking twice. One of these times, however, was implied to be an attempt to drown out the smell of the Annual Chili Cook-Off to hide it from Homer as long as possible due to knowing if he was to find out he had immediately want to go there, as she was reluctant to go with Homer after their last visit resulted in humiliation on her part when Homer, while drunk, stripped naked and proceeded to "bathe" himself in a cotton candy maker under the delusion he was a puffy pink cloud. Category:Main Characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Female Category:Paranoid Category:Unemployed Category:Killjoys Category:Characters with siblings Category:Polite Category:Pacifists Category:Do Gooders Category:Emotional Category:Influential Category:Sophisticated Category:Clumsy Category:Animal lover Category:Easily Impressed